


Two Wolves

by castaliareed



Series: Dark Sister, Dark Nights [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Clothing, F/M, Half-Sibling Incest, Jonsa Smut Week, Sex, Smut, getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 12:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12887865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castaliareed/pseuds/castaliareed
Summary: Sansa wears a new dress for a private dinner with Jon.





	Two Wolves

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 for Jonsa Smut Week: Clothing or Getting Caught.   
> Here we have a bit of both.   
> I just want to say that I haven't gone to sleep yet.....so in my book it's still Day 5 ;-) I don't turn into a pumpkin until at least 3 am. 
> 
> This one...well..we're getting closer to a reckoning. Though, surprisingly these two have a few more tricks up their sleeve. 
> 
> Please excuse any typos or grammar errors. I def wrote this one pretty fast and it's late and I had a martini earlier this evening. ;-)  
> Thank you for all your comments on the previous parts! It really does mean a lot. So happy you guys are enjoying this series/story!

**Sansa**

From a distance, Sansa could see Lord Baelish walking towards her. There was something grey in his hands. 

"My Lady, you look well," he said a smile that never met his eyes on his face. "Lady Brienne." he nodded acknowledging Sansa's sworn sword who stood next to her. 

"Lord Baelish, I am thank you," Sansa said. 

"The castle was quite concerned about you the other day," he said. "Falling asleep in the Godswood."

"I was praying my Lord," Sansa said. If she still prayed that might even have been the truth. 

"You're most devout. All the more reason the people of the North love you," he said. "The Knights of the Vale, too. They may love you more than the King himself."

"They're too kind. I'm sure they love the King they chose just as much," she said. Lord Baelish smirked again. Walking past her, Sansa was relieved he did not want to speak further. 

"Lady Sansa," he said turning back. "I almost forgot. These were found in the King's solar." He held out Sansa's grey silk and wool stockings. She swallowed hard seeing the clothing in his hands. They were torn and wrinkled.

"Perhaps, you know who they belong, too," he said. Sansa thought to deny him. It was no use, she had embroidered small silver direwolves at the top of each. 

"Yes, of course, these are mine," she said. Thinking quickly she added, "Ghost must've taken them from my room." 

Littlefinger raised his eyebrows, "Yes, it must've been the wolf. Shame he tore them so."

"Nothing that can't be fixed, my lord," she said putting the stockings in a pocket inside her cloak. He went to walk away before turning back one more time.

"My lady, I hope the wolf has not taken anything else," he said to her and Brienne. 

"I'm sure he has not," she said. "Just as you should be taking things from the King's solar."

Littlefinger again gave her a smile that did not meet his eyes, "Of course, I was just walking by and the door was open. I thought a maid had left some rags. My mistake." he said bowing and leaving. 

Sansa felt her chest heaving with anger. She marched to her chambers not saying a word. Brienne followed behind her. 

Entering her chamber, Sansa went to the fire and threw the stockings into the flames. Watching them burn, she said to Brienne, "If he ever touches my personal things again, you have my permission to slit his throat."

"Littlefinger or the wolf, my lady," Brienne asked. Sansa whipped around.

"Littlefinger," she said. "That was not a jest."

"I didn't think it was, my lady," Brienne said. After a moment she added, "Might I say something." Sansa raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sworn to protect you, my lady, but I can not protect you from yourself," she said.

"I don't expect you to," Sansa responded. 

"This thing with the stockings, the noises from your room the other night, you almost froze to death in the Godswood, except that's not where you were. I looked for you there before the sun rose," she said exasperated, moving to stand next to Sansa. 

Sansa's lower jaw began to shake. 

"It's not just me or Littlefinger, my lady," she continued. "Others are talking. This morning I heard maids twittering about a shirt they found on the floor of your room. One of his shirts. It was..it was. well, it's not proper to say." Brienne finished with a slight look of disgust on her face.

Sansa blinked at her Lady Knight. She stormed to the door of the room and when Brienne made to follow she put a hand up. 

"I'd like to go for a walk alone, my lady," she said.  Brienne made no other move to follow her. Sansa walked through the halls of Winterfell. Soon, she found herself in the Godswood kneeling before the heart tree. The red eyes and white face carved into the tree seemed to smile at her. The leaves rustled even though there was no wind.  _All will be well it whispered_. This is where she belonged. She thought of Jon, and Arya, and Bran. Placing a hand on the tree. "I know you are out there," she said and the leaves rustled again. 

Ghost found her in the silence of the ancient wood. The giant beast nudged her thigh, Sansa had forgotten how long she had knelt in the snow. 

The castle duties kept Sansa occupied most days. She had little time to think on LIttlefinger, or what the maids were saying. The repairs were never-ending and she took to overseeing the new armour and clothing being made for their soldiers. Jon spent the evenings staring at the map. She would join him sitting by the hearth with her sewing until she fell asleep and he was forced to help her to bed. Fearing her nightmares, Jon worried for her and stayed with her through the night. They would even wrestle if she couldn't fall back asleep.  _Play wrestle, Jon was always gentle._ She noted he always made sure to leave before the dim winter light shone through her windows. 

Three days after Sansa burned her stockings, Lord Davos stopped her on her rounds about the castle. Jon had sent him to find her. A raven had come he wanted to discuss, Davos told her. The King thought perhaps they could have a private dinner that evening. Sansa readily agreed. This was her chance to show Jon the new dress she had made.

Finishing her duties early, Sansa hurried to her chambers to prepare for her dinner with Jon. Brienne entered to find her standing in front of the mirror holding the new dress against her body. 

"The King wants to have dinner with me alone this evening," she said to Brienne who held a bulky package wrapped in black velvet. "Did you bring my gift for him from the armorer?" 

"Yes, my lady," she said. 

"And no one saw you?" Sansa asked. 

"No," Brienne said. 

"Oh good," Sansa smiled. "Put it on the table in the corner. I'll give it to him tonight." 

"My lady, I know you care for his grace," Brienne said sighing. 

"Of course, he's my family, my only family," she said putting the dress on her bed. "The only person left me."

"We might yet find Arya or your brother Bran," Brienne responded. "You've said yourself they're out there."

"They haven't come home, yet," Sansa said standing straighter not facing her. "Until then it is just Jon and I."

"It doesn't have to be, my lady," Brienne said. "Forgive me if I speak out of turn, you're both young, you could have your own families."

"You do speak out of turn," Sansa said sharper then she intended. Brienne was simply voicing what she heard the Lords and Ladies whisper.  _He wouldn't send me away. Not now._

"Shall I get your ladies' maid to help you dress?" Brienne asked giving up the discussion.

"No, I'll dress myself," Sansa said. Brienne opened the door to leave Sansa alone. "Lady Brienne, I know you want to help. We'll be ok. We'll protect all our people," She smiled at her knight. 

Brienne nodded, a sad look passed over her face. Sansa knew Brienne meant well. She swore to protect Sansa and she was becoming more than a protector. She was becoming a friend. In truth, the only friend she had unless one considered the 10 yr old Lady Lyanna Mormont, a friend. Really, Sansa was a bit afraid of the fierce Lady of Bear Island.   

She took her time dressing this evening. Sansa had taken some silver silk gifted to her by an ever repentant Lady Dustin and made new small clothes. She embroidered dark blue and white snowflakes and direwolves on them. Over them she put a white silk shift and light grey stockings. Reaching for the new dress, she began to put it on. It was a light blue velvet that made her eyes shine with a white fox fur trim. The neckline was cut in a deep v showing just a bit of her shift underneath. She embroidered a wolf on each side of the chest. A white direwolf and a silver one facing each other. Hugging her waist and hips, it flowed down to the floor. She left most of her hair loose with two simple short braids holding it back from her face, Jon liked it better that way, she thought. Putting on her high leather boots, she was pleased with her clothing. Last she added dabs of lavender and rose water to her wrists and neck. 

When one of Jon's squire's knocked on her door to escort her to the King's chambers, Sansa was ready. Giving herself a quick look in the mirror, she was happy with what she saw. Picking up the velvet wrapped package before she left her room. Sansa took the squire's arm trying to not appear too eager as she walked down the hallway toward the section of the Keep where Jon had taken up residence. 

The anteroom of Jon's chambers was lit by candlelight. All the better to make Sansa's auburn waves shine. She was happy she decided to wear her hair loose. The rooms were smaller than the Lord's Chambers but they were furnished just as nicely. Sansa had seen to that. Jon pretended he did not care one way or the other what his rooms looked like. Though, she couldn't help but smile to see that he changed the rug she chose for a darker one with more black in it. Jon was by the fire, his back to her when she entered. He turned when she called his name. 

For a moment, he said nothing, just stared. Until he remembered himself and rushed toward her kissing her cheek. He noticed the package right away. 

"New dress?" he asked. She nodded smiling wide. Jon smiled back in approval. " And what is this?" He noticed the package she was holding.

"It's for you," she said. 

Unwrapping it, he looked at the armored collar made of castle-forged steel with two ruling direwolfs facing each other on them. His eyes became moist. She had it made especially for him. The two wolves a symbol of Winterfell, of ruling the North. 

"It's beautiful, Sansa," he said. She smiled satisfied with herself. 

"Try it on," she told him. She helped him fit it over his tunic. It was perfect and would look even better when he had his leather jerkin. Jon even admired himself in a small mirror on the top of a chest of drawers. 

"I don't have anything for you," Jon said. 

"I had this made, too," she said picking up a choker that been wrapped in the velvet with the collar. "It matches. If it pleases you, I'll wear it." She showed him the choker that had two silver direwolf heads at each end. Meant to be worn in the front, in order for the wolf heads to face each other. 

Jon held the piece of jewelry. It was delicate and strong. He placed it around her neck. "Two wolves like us."

"Yes like us," Sansa agreed. They gazed in the mirror a few moments longer before Jon took off the collar to place it on the top of the chest. He walked back to the table saying he had wine brought up from the cellars for Sansa. Delighted and thirsty, she took the seat he held out for her. 

A shyness came over Sansa when Jon sat across from her with his elbows on the table and his grey eyes staring at her. 

"It suits you," he said.

"What? this?" She said looking down at her dress.

"No," he smiled. "Ruling. Being the Lady of Winterfell."

"Oh," she said. _Its something I never imagined. Not here, not at Winterfell. It wasn't meant to be mine, ours._

"Eat," he said picking up his fork. Sansa had barely noticed the meal in front of them. A hearty rabbit stew, mashed sweet potatoes, breads, a deep dornish red. A Northern meal, meant to keep you warm.  _It was delicious._  There were greens and berries that had been kept frozen in the cellars. 

Noticing that Ghost was absent from Jon's chambers Sansa asked after him.

"Ghost?" Jon said surprised that she had asked. "He wanted to go out hunting earlier. And now he is resting in the kennels." 

"Oh I'll miss him this evening," she said. 

"Aye," Jon replied. "I'm sure he'll miss you." Though, Sansa thought Jon sounded a bit annoyed. 

As they ate quietly, she told Jon of her day. The progress that was being made on the repairs to the Northern wall. The armor that was being made and the state of their food stores. 

"I didn't invite you to talk about the state of our food stores," Jon said to her. Before she could say more he added, "There was a raven."

"And?" she asked. 

"From Dragonstone," he pulled it out of the pocket of his tunic. The dark grey woolen one she made for him. Taking it from him, she read it over quickly breathing in when she finished. 

"Tyrion Lannister wants us to join their cause," he said. "To fight Cersei." Sansa was quiet trying to decide what Jon wanted her to say. 

"What do you think?" he asked. "They claim to have dragons."

"Tyrion..he was was, he tried to be kind," she said. "He stopped Joffery from.." She shook her head that is not what Jon asked her. 

"This dragon queen, she wants to rule the seven kingdoms. The North is part of the seven kingdoms," Sansa reminded him. 

"He doesn't say he wants us to bend," Jon said. "He wants an alliance."

"It's too risky," she said. "They will want more sooner or later."  _Sooner or later Tyrion Lannister might remember he was once married to me._ Fear became to rise in the pit of her stomach. She felt as if she might be sick. 

"I agree," Jon said. "They'll want more." Sansa found her breath grow even heavier. She wrung her hands breathing in and out. Trying to remember to breathe she closed her eyes.

He noticed her heaving chest, "Sansa," he said. "Sansa look at me. What's wrong?"

"You want to send me away. For an alliance," she said. "Back to Tyrion, back to the Lannisters." She couldn't stop heaving. She kept her eyes closed and bit her lips. 

Jon got up from his chair to walk around the table to her. Kneeling before her, Jon took her in his arms, squeezing. "Sansa please," he said. "I'm not going to send you away. I'm never going to send you away from here."  He pointed to the choker she now wore. "This means we're wolves. Wolves rule together."

Her breath was shorter, in and out, in and out. Jon held her tighter. "Please, Sansa, please" he repeated. 

"What will we do? Lord Tyrion? the dragon queen?" she said between breaths. 

"For now? Nothing?" he stroked her hair trying to calm her. Sansa thought of the night she married Lord Tyrion. She almost choked on her own tongue. 

"Oh gods," she said. Holding her stomach, she kept breathing. "I can't, I can't go back there," she said. 

"Shhh," Jon whispered. "You never have too. You're here in Winterfell. Always." 

"Come," he said taking her hand to help her stand. "You need to lay down." Sansa, one hand on her stomach the other grasping her neck,  followed Jon as he guided her to the other room, his bedroom. Sansa sat on the edge of the bed and allowed Jon to help her take off the boots she wore underneath the gown. Trying to breath easier, she loosened the ties of her dress and took off the choker before she laid against his pillows still breathing short fast breaths. Jon hugged her stroking her arms up to her shoulders. 

"Sansa, you're tense," he said. To distraught to think that usually Jon was the one who was tense not Sansa, she only could close her eyes and try to breathe. "Lay down on your stomach," he said. Her dress half open, he helped her take it the rest of the way off. Sansa laid on her stomach trying to keep her breath steady. 

"Shhh," Jon said again straddling her hips. He rubbed her shoulders. Repeating again and again that she wasn't going anyone. Jon told her he wasn't going to make the same mistake. They would stay in the cave if they had too. She didn't understand his meaning, all she heard was that she wouldn't have to leave her home. 

Jon's  hands were strong, he pushed deep into her skin, firm and gentle. He took his time pressing her shoulders and neck then moving down her spine. Kneading her back in slow circular motions. She forgot about her breath and let out small sighs. 

"Feeling better," he asked after awhile. 

"Yes," she said. 

"Good," he said. "Your silk shift is pretty. Tho, I could do better if ya took it off."

"Oh," she said. "Of course." Letting him help her pull it over her head. 

"These are new," he said referring to the silk grey small clothes with snowflakes and wolves. 

"Do you like them," she asked. 

"I like the wolves," he said. 

"I wanted to embroider wolves like Ghost," she said. Jon snorted at that. 

Sansa just sighed. She could stay like this forever letting Jon take care of her. He pressed into the small of her back and she moaned. His hands moved over the silk small clothes squeezing her bum. She bit her lip turning her head to the side to look at him over her shoulder. He had removed his tunic and undershirt revealing his strong scared bare chest. Sansa loved the warm smile on his face. 

"Can I?" he asked. 

"Can you what?" she said still looking at him.

"See what's underneath these?" he said. "It'll help you relax."

She smiled just a little and nodded. His hands went underneath her small clothes his fingers playing with the folds of her womanhood. He rubbed her nub with one finger while two others went inside her and another finger. Good gods, another finger went a place she never dreamed a man's finger would go. Shocked for a moment, Sansa decided it felt wonderful. Jon moved his hand faster. The wetness dripped down her inner thighs. Sansa began to moan louder and louder. It didn't take nearly long enough before she felt that familiar rising in her belly. Reaching the height of her pleasure she let out a long moan. 

Jon gave her bum an extra knowing squeeze when he pulled his other hand out from between her legs. 

"Oh you're stopping," she said still laying face down on the bed.

"I don't have too," he responded. "Take off your small clothes."

"Let's play wolves," she said. They had never played that game before. Jon seemed to like the idea, she thought because he pulled her small clothes off very quickly. He pulled her hips up so that she was on her hands and knees. 

His cock found her entrance and he pushed inside. Slow at first he moved back and forth reaching around to grab her breast. He thrust harder against her, "Oh gods," she said. Taking his hand from her breast, he rubbed her nub while he kept thrusting harder and harder. 

"Gods, oh gods," he said. "You're amazing." He kept pounding against her. She moaned louder until no sound would come out. She found pleasure again. Holding her hips flush against his, she could feel his cock twitch inside her as he spilled his seed. Jon kissed her back before falling on to the bed in exhaustion. She curled beside him and he pulled the bed furs partially over their naked bodies. 

Morning light had barely begun to pour through the window of Jon's bedroom, when a noise outside the chambers woke Sansa. She was sure Jon had already been awake but he was still laying next to her, their bodies touching. He turned his head to the noise, too. Perhaps, he had forgotten to bar the door last night. 

"Your grace," Lord Davos called from the anteroom. Jon naked, jumped up in some attempt to stop him from entering. It was no use. Sansa barely had time to pull the covers over her before Davos was in the bedroom. "Your grace, Lady Brienne's sent me to tell you," he began until he saw Sansa in the bed. His mouth hung open for a moment. 

"What," Jon said anger starting to rise in his voice. "What's the meaning of you barging in here."

"Your grace, forgive me. My lady," He bowed acknowledging Sansa. "Ah well it seems, I was sent to tell you that the Lady Sansa wasn't in her room and her lady knight couldn't find her. It seems she's..ah..been found."

"Yes, she has," Jon growled. "She was upset and did not want to be alone."  _Yes, yes that is the truth of it._  

"Of course," Davos said looking concerned. "Your grace, my lady, I will ah, inform Lady Brienne." 

"No need Lord Davos," Sansa said sitting up holding the furs to cover her chest. "I will return to my chambers and tell her." Lord Davos bowed leaving the room. Sansa did not take the time to look at Jon. She pulled her shift over her head and gathered her dress leaving the room as fast as she could. Sansa thought she heard Jon call for her to wait. Taking a moment to breathe once outside the door, she heard the sound of a chair go crashing into the wall of the anteroom.

 


End file.
